


【九辫】狐狸浴

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Summary: 伪人兽伪调教毫无感情的小破车。





	【九辫】狐狸浴

00.

杨九郎承认美色误事，可是后来他也安慰自己了，误了他的是只狐狸嘛，狐狸天生就勾男人的心。

01.

张云雷是杨九郎在集市上花六百块钱买来的小狐狸，买时老板也好心告诉他了，这只狐狸发育不良，加上几年前在山洞跟着种族修炼时还不小心从十几米高的悬崖上摔下来过，导致每回月圆之夜都变不了人形，买回去就跟个普通宠物没什么区别。

杨九郎也动摇过，可是那只狐狸长的实在好看，一身火红色的皮毛比焰火还炫丽，在自己蹲到他面前后使劲挥舞着爪子想从箱子里爬出来，水汪汪的眼睛像温泉一样，一触即化了他的心。

“就要这个！”他鬼使神差的说道。

“行吧，其他的都是一千，这个就收你六百。”老板倒是不贪小便宜，给他找了个足够宽大的笼子，把火红色的小狐狸放了进去。

杨九郎一路提着它回了家。

小狐狸很乖巧，初次到新家也不害怕，没过多久就在沙发上找到了属于自己的领地，在两个抱枕间的夹缝处，一旦杨九郎忙起来不陪它玩了，它就把自己盘成一个毛绒绒的团子睡在那里一点动静也不出。

杨九郎爱死它了，就是工作真得很忙也不舍得冷落它，加快效率应付完工作，赶忙就跑到沙发上将它一把抱起，顺滑的毛蹭着他的脸颊，小狐狸的身上有甜甜的奶香味。

“磊磊乖。”

小狐狸嘤嘤地打着鼾，眼睛眯成一条上扬的弧线，小小的脑袋枕在那个宽广的胸膛上，美丽的大尾巴有一下没一下的甩着，绒毛和手臂轻擦而过。

岁月在这一刻比晴空万里还要美好。

02.

只是月圆之夜，许许多多家可爱的狐狸都会随着透过云隙的第一缕光芒摇身一变成好看的人类模样，可张云雷变不了身。

哪怕是让整个小小的身子都沐浴在月光下，一个小时，两个小时，直到觉得困了，它低头看看自己的爪子，还是一只普通的狐狸。

它有些悲伤的叫了两声，把还在熬夜做策划的杨九郎吸引了过来，男人坐上窗台，上身趴伏在它头顶，将小小一只罩在怀里，有热气散发出来，他藏着温柔的笑，拿下巴蹭了蹭小狐狸的头顶。

知道它为什么事而难过，也得让它知道，主人其实一点也不在乎。

“我们磊磊是全世界最可爱的小狐狸啊，不管磊磊能不能变成人，主人永远都喜欢他。”

小狐狸听得懂，眼睛重新亮起来，转过身用他们族群表达喜欢的方式，软腻的蹭着杨九郎的脸颊，男人为了他特地每天早起清理胡渣，所以每回蹭起来都滑滑的，舒服极了。

03.

属于张云雷的变身最终还是来了。

那天杨九郎周末在家，突发奇想的要给它好好洗个澡，先在浴缸里放满了水，然后解开小狐狸吃饭时给他系上的花边肚兜，夹着胳肢窝缓缓放入温水中。

小狐狸头一回洗澡，吓得两只jiojio不停扑腾，水花溅了杨九郎一脸，他也不恼，只笑着看那小狐狸，渐渐皮毛适应了水温，软趴趴的贴在身上，刚要舒服的哼唧两声，杨九郎顿感手上负重，剧烈的水花炸开，他捂住眼睛躲闪了一下，再回头看，火红的狐狸竟变成了一个赤裸着的粉妆玉砌的美人。

“磊……磊磊？”他试探性的问。

张云雷跌坐在浴缸中，眼睛仍水汪汪圆滚滚，不谙世事的纯净目光，习惯性的舔了舔爪子，这回没舔到毛，舔到了细腻的人类皮肤。

“真是磊磊，你居然，居然会变身了！”杨九郎太熟悉他的小动作，先一步比他反应过来，正要下意识抱个满怀，才发现眼前人半点没遮拦的撞入自己眼里，竟忍不住羞红了脸。

“啊，啊……”张云雷还不知道怎么说话，只伸出手要拉他进来。

要和主人……要和主人一起洗澡。

说不出话的小美人仿佛带着天生的吸引力，杨九郎一个没控制住，俯身上前吻上他的唇。

“唔……”小狐狸不知所措的眨巴着眼睛，睫毛扫过主人的眼皮，那人愈发觉得痒，整个人栽进漂浮的水中，他环住他的小狐狸，随着浮动的水面飘转。

有时被渐凉的水面淹没，呼吸不畅，他便愈发用力，翻身将张云雷压在身下，一只手揽过他的肩头，另一只手迅速褪了已经被水浸透，黏着在肌肤上的裤子。

野兽在胯下叫嚣。

“主人……”小狐狸总算能咬字清楚的说出话来，两个字一出很快让杨九郎的吻重新吞咽了回去。

“别怕磊磊，主人教你两个人类在一起是怎么玩游戏的。”

他在玻璃台上挤了些沐浴露出来，顺着张云雷的股缝均匀涂抹开来，先伸了两只手指进去，小狐狸吃痛的哼了一声，尖尖的嗓子叫出来却是很软糯的声音。

“好玩吗磊磊？来，吃进去。”

小狐狸极乖，真就慢慢张来了花穴，杨九郎拿出手，将早就饥渴难耐的野兽放出来，就着温暖潮湿的洞穴鱼贯而入，在水的作用下痛感削弱了大半，小狐狸空荡荡的部分骤然被填满，享受的哼唧起来，开始喜欢起这个人类的游戏，双手环着杨九郎的脖颈，仍不改狐狸习性的蹭着他的脸。

杨九郎一遍一遍冲刺，在水的浮力下并不能每次都精准的到达顶峰，但幸得小狐狸不怕痛，每一下都能刚好挑起他的极乐点，没多久便在杨九郎的卖力伺候下率先到达了高潮。

人和兽的体力到底不能并及，小狐狸泄干净后很快软了下来，可杨九郎还未得到满足，并不舍得就这么放过他，从水里抄起一手滚烫的精液抹在那人唇上，诱导他尝一尝。

小狐狸单纯，伸出花蕊似粉嫩的小舌头将那还不知道是自己射出来的液体舔干净，像是不喜欢那个味道，皱了皱眉，瘦弱的身子打了个颤，杨九郎就趁着那一个小小的动作送出最后一波高潮，混浊的液体注进小狐狸的肚子内，奇妙的感受引得小狐狸诧异的望着自己愈渐圆滚的小肚子，并不知道这意味着什么。

而杨九郎紧接着捧住他的脸，难掩疲乏的问道：“磊磊，喜欢和我玩这个游戏吗？”

“喜欢。”

为了表达真的喜欢，张云雷赶紧凑到他脖颈上一贯亲昵的蹭了蹭。

“既然变成人，磊磊，我教你，人类表达喜欢的方式和狐狸是不一样的，我们都会直接说出来。”

“说什么？”水蒸气蕴了狐狸清明的眼睛，他乖乖问道。

“是三个字，记好了，我爱你。”

“我爱你？”

“嗯。”

“我爱你，我爱你！”

“小狐狸，我也爱你。”

水下再次翻涌浪花。

1.说真的，如果辫儿是在穿着花边肚兜时变成人形不是更可爱吗？  
2.我刚从集市上买了一只叫何九华的狐狸，现在要抱着他洗澡澡去了，大家如果找不到我千万不要着急，记得祝我幸福！


End file.
